Happily Ever After
by Kasume Kakahashi
Summary: Three wishes are granted and now all can do whatever they like. In the middle of fun still a new challenge awaits them. Will Shirou and his newly found friends survive the challenge of their lives? Warning: Some parts are very OOC.


Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here and some maybe also be very OOC. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom and Happiness

* * *

It was just before Saber, Shirou Emiya's servant, destroyed the Holy Grail; the scene where Saber was holding Excalibur while Shirou was carrying the unconscious Illyasviel with both hands. 

"Master, your order," Saber asked Shirou.

Shirou didn't respond. He was still thinking of what will he do. For him, if he ordered Saber to destroy the Holy Grail, that would mean that he's giving her up but if he didn't, it would mean that he can never be a Hero of Justice. Suddenly all was silent and overcast. There was no sign of life nor is there happiness and freedom only sadness and uneasiness. He looked around, trying to see if either his servant or Illyasviel was there. A golden light appeared before him and started talking to him.

"Shirou Emiya, master of Saber and winner of the 5th Holy Grail War, I will grant you three wishes," the light said.

"What do you mean?! Who are you? Where are we?" Shirou asked utterly confused.

"I am the original spirit of the Holy Grail. I am the one who grants the wish. We are inside the Grand Holy Grail; the grail you saw outside with Saber was just the outer part. I am the core," replied the light.

"Oh, so you're the inner Holy Grail! What did you mean by three wishes then," Shirou asked again.

"You see, I will give you three wishes to use before you and Saber destroy my outer part. This is really a very new thing for me to do since I don't give more then two wishes for each winner but now I'll make an exception. So what are your wishes?" replied the Holy Grail.

"_My three wishes…"_ Shirou thought.

Suddenly, the face of Saber smiling at him appeared on his mind.

"_That's right, Saber. After this, I won't see Saber anymore. She'll disappear into the horizon and she'll go back to the past. Wait a minute! I have three wishes! If I wish that Saber doesn't go then she won't, right? Then I'll wish for her freedom first before anything else. I want to make her, Sakura and Rin with Fuji-nee and Illya happy. I want everyone to be happy. Maybe… I might just have the power now to make them happy in reality. Yeah, that's right! I'll make them happy!"_

"Alright, I know my wishes. First, I want you to free Saber from her duty as a king and let her stay here. Second, I want all the past servants and masters to be revived and be taken here again and, they too, must be freed from their oath. Finally, I want peace in Fuyuki City meaning that I still want to be a Hero of Justice," Shirou said.

"Well now! Your wishes will happen after you've destroyed the Holy Grail. Go back now," said the Grail.

In a blink of an eye, Shirou returned to Ryudoji Temple where Saber was still standing there.

"Shirou, I wish to hear it from your own lips," Saber said.

"Saber, fulfill that oath," Shirou commanded.

Saber held Excalibur tight in her hands and with all might, the sword began to glow the color of past kings. The sword began to suck the air and with a powerful strike, the Holy Grail shattered into pieces. The light appeared again and also shattered into pieces, giving off its beautiful gold color to the world. Because of the strong wind, the ribbon on Saber's hair got loose and flew back. The temple, on the other hand, collapsed to the ground leaving beautiful scenery of the mountain where both sunrise and sunset is most beautiful. It was sunrise for they fought their last battle together in the evening. Saber stood there, near the edge and looked at rising sun. Shirou did the same. He knew that it won't be the last time he'll see her but Saber didn't know about this so she still thinks that she'll disappear (even thought she doesn't really want to now).

"As your sword, I have defeated all your enemies and have protected you. I am glad that I have been able to fulfill this oath," Saber said, still staring at the horizon.

"Yeah, you did well," Shirou said like he didn't know that she'll stay.

"I need to tell you something before I go… Shirou… I… love you," Saber said, turning to face Shirou.

The glowing and shining light of the Sun suddenly engulfed Saber, causing Shirou to cover his eyes. After the beam of light shone, he saw Saber still standing.

"What?! What happened? Why didn't I disappear?" Saber asked.

"I wished for it," Shirou said.

"You did what?!!! Well that's alright for me but how did that happen?! I mean, were did you get the wish?" Saber asked again.

"The inner spirit of the Holy Grail gave me three wishes," Shirou replied.

"Well that's…" Saber was cut off by the yell she heard behind her.

"HI! How are you there!" a familiar voice yelled.

It was the past masters and the servants. Gilgamesh was the one who yelled. Saber couldn't believe her eyes. Seeing them was much unexpected. They were each riding a stallion covered with all the happiness in the world. Gilgamesh jumped down his stallion.

"I give you my gratitude, Shirou Emiya. Because of you, I'll get to have a new and happy life in this world. I'm in your debt. Thank you so much," Gilgamesh said, trying to hug Shirou.

"Ok… Ok Gilgamesh. Geez, you're annoying me already!," Shirou commented.

"How is this possible? I'm sure that once the Holy Grail War is done, all the servants go back to the Throne of Heroes," Saber said confused.

"You see, before you destroyed the Holy Grail's physical form, I spoke with its spirit. It gave me three wishes in turn. I wished for your freedom," Shirou explained.

"But why did you do that? You know fully well that I need to redo my past so Britain will have a better king than me," Saber complained, looking in a different direction to hide her blush.

"I did it because I love you, Saber. Don't go, please. I need you here with me. We can go to school together and we can live together. We can start and have a normal life here," Shirou said, trying his best to convince Saber to stay and making her even redder than before.

"Since you already wished it to the Holy Grail directly, I have no choice but to stay," Saber said.

"Yey! Saber is staying here with us!" Gilgamesh yelled again.

"By the way, why are they here?" Saber asked, looking at the other servants and their masters.

"I wished that they too be freed from their curse and live a normal life here. I also wished that they will be good people," Shirou explained.

"Why did you even bother with Gilgamesh? You could just wish that he'll have a second life but not here! And if you did want him to stay here, you could've at least wished that he's a child! But…" Saber looked at Gilgamesh, who was doing the "puppy eyes".

"I guess he's ok… for now though," Saber said.

"I can change to child mode if you want to, Saber!" Gilgamesh said cutely.

"I guess that'll work out too, Gilgamesh," Shirou said.

"Then, what about us?!" Caster said angrily, trying to convince Shirou to let them stay at their house.

"Well, you can stay with Rin…" Shirou replied.

"NO WAY!!!!" said an angry and familiar voice from behind.

"TOHSAKA?!!! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!" Shirou said, surprised.

It's true that Rin was asleep but then again… she's really stubborn and a real natural born fighter. She'll go to any place even if she knows it's hard to get there and even if she's all injured. Rin looked like she had a major face massage that gone wrong. She had big "eye bugs" and she was looking well… old!

Rin got near Shirou and got his ear.

"There's NO WAY that I'll let them stay with me!" Rin yelled loudly on Shirou's ear.

"Hands off, Rin! You can't talk to my master that way!" Saber also yelled, trying to defend her master.

Rin got a bit scared and let go of Shirou. Shirou, on the other hand, ran towards Berserker's back while holding his ear.

"And who are you to yell at me?" Rin questioned her.

"I am Saber, his servant! Don't play dumb with me, Rin!" Saber replied angrily.

"Give him to me and I'll punish him for wishing that all the past masters and servants be reborn!" Rin demanded.

"There's no way I'm going to give Shirou to you, Rin!" Saber protested.

"There's only one way to settle this…" Illya (Illyasviel's nickname) butted in.

"Where have you been?" Rin asked.

"I'm here the whole time, you idiot! The only way is to fight… in the PSP! I have a game in the PSP called Fate/ Tiger Colosseum and you can play there. Winner will win Shirou!" Illya said.

"Or you could just have 5 rounds of rock-paper-scissors, right?" Rider suggested.

"Make it 10," Rin said.

"You're on!" Saber replied.

While the two are fighting, Shirou decided that Rin might win so he ran away.

"I don't want Tohsaka! I want Saber!" Shirou yelled as he ran away.

Illya found a way to also make everyone happy.

"Hey, how about we vote and gamble on who will win the rounds! Winner will have a free meal curtsey of me, of course," Illya said to the other masters and servants.

Majority of the servants voted on Saber to win while majority of the masters voted on Rin while the others who didn't vote just left the gamble.

"Yes! I'm winning!" Rin yelled.

"I'm not through yet… Hah! I win!" Saber yelled.

"But…but… I want Shirou… man, when did you get so good?" Rin asked, annoyed of losing to a mere servant.

"I'm good because Shirou and I play that every night, when we argue on who's going to clean the bathroom the next month and when we argue on who gets the most delicious dessert. Wait…" Saber looked around and saw the masters who voted for Rin crying but he saw no Shirou around.

"Rin, where's Shirou?!!!" Saber asked.

"He left…" Lancer said.

"Oh… he left… ok…WHAT?!!! HE LEFT!!!!" Saber yelled as she set out to find him.

The others helped her out and the search took them until sunset. They found him on a tree branch by the park, sleeping. Actually, he climbed the tree since he thought that Rin was going to win and find him. He got so exhausted that he fell asleep. Good luck for him, he didn't fall.

"Sorry, Saber… I thought Rin was going to win so I ran," Shirou explained.

"Shirou, how could you say that I'll lose to that wretch? You know I'll win for you but still… I'm angry!" Saber said.

"And besides…" Saber tried to add but was suddenly stopped by a sudden heat on her lips.

"Wow…" Rin said.

"Yeah… wow…" Archer went beside Rin and pushed her to him and started kissing her passionately.

"Ok, Illya, time to go home. You don't belong to see this romantic hour for lovers. Let's go…" Berserker said in his deep male voice.

"Oh, but Berserker! Please…" Illya pleaded.

"No, he's right Illya, let's go your house and have some party!" Assassin said.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of the food!" Illya shouted.

"I'm with the sake (Japanese rice wine)!" Assassin said.

"Yeah, sake… I'll go with you!" Lancer said.

"Now, let's leave these four lovers alone and have our own party!" Caster and Rider said in unison.

The rest of the group had fun while the four lovers stayed and just had a romantic evening.

* * *

Well, this chapter is finished and the other ones will be coming soon. Please submit a review. :) 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
